Pokemon:Ash's Victory Road
by johnnygrutledge02
Summary: Ash Ketchum rematches Alain and gets invited to the champions league. From there he goes through the tourney and encounters many old foes on his road to becoming the strongest!
1. Ash vs Alain again? The Ultimate Rematch

Authors note:The music list is after the chapter. If you care, to listen then open up a seperate page, scroll to the bottom and when you see a new music click the next of list. This will apply to all chapters in this series.

This takes place a few days after Lysandre is defeated

Ash:Well, my time in kalos is up. Now is my chance to move onwards towards the future

Alain:Wait! Ash, don't leave yet!

Ash:Why not?

Alain:I-I have a confession to make

Ash:what is it Alain?

Alain:The mega energy-It didn't just help them control Zygarde-It also powered up Charizard,but now since the energy was used on Zygarde it's gone

Ash:Wait-so you mean-It wasn't a fair fight?

Alain:No. And because of this, along with what I have done, This trophy is going to you.

Ash:NO! I can't just get a trophy. You can keep it helped us alot. You deserve it.

Alain:Please,I don't want it

Ash:NO! It belongs to you. You earned-as far as i'm concerned, fair and square.

Alain:NO! I-I-Tell you what. We will have a rematch. And if you win, You get to keep it. Just Charizard vs Greninja

Ash: Ok,But the battle itself could change. It shouldn't be charizard vs greninja. It should be a full 6 vs 6 pokemon battle.

Alain:But I got all the pokemon except Charizard and Metagross from Team Flare.

Ash:It's ok. You can use them-maybe swap out just one.

Alain:Why?

Ash:Because, I noticed that besides Unfezant, There all from a different region, so maybe use a Pokemon from Kalos.

Alain:Ok! I do have a Malamar from Team Flare-Can I use that?

Ash:Of course!

Alain:Ok, Are we ready for a rematch?

Ash:No, we have to announce this to everyone! So whoever wins will be claimed as the true champion.

Alain:Ok!

Ash:I'm not gonna make a change, unless Keanen(Dub name of Kenzo) needs Goodra.

Ash calls and Kenzo says Ash gets to keep Goodra as a reward for helping save Kalos.

They tell everyone and hearing that Ash only lost because of indirect cheating, Brock Delia and Oak come.

Announcer:THE TWO FINALISTS OF THE LEAGUE ARE READY FOR A REMATCH! ALAIN INDIRECTLY CHEATED, SO IT IS NOW A FAIR FIGHT! GET READY FOR THE BATTLE OF YOUR LIFES

Ash(thoughts):I was so close last time-I hope I can this time,But Alain truly is powerful

Alain(thoughts):I don't deserve to win after all I have done-But I'm gonna give it my all, because Ash would want me to.

Announcer:BOTH TRAINERS ARE IN THE STADIUM! A HYPE BATTLE IS ABOUT TO START!

Ash:Noivern are you ready? Come on out and show them what you've got!

Alain:Malamar, Make your debut!

Malamar and Noivern come out

Announcer:MALAMAR VS NOIVERN IS THE FIRST BATTLE! THIS WILL SURELY BE INTENSE! PREPARE FOR HIGH INTENSITY!

Brock:Ash has a Noivern,Interesting

Oak:Noivern is quite powerful, but Malamar can be quite a trickster

Serena:Ash you can do it!

Sawyer:I look up to you, your my inspiration. So if you can win this, It would mean a lot

Clemont:Science has gone too far! Having someone allowed to Cheat against Ash!? Not fair. I'm sure Ash would have won otherwise. Give it your all!

Bonnie:Win this Ash! Do it for Squishy!(Punichan dub name)

Announcer:THE BATTLE WILL START IN 3 2 1-

Crowd:NOW!

Music 1

Ash:Noivern! Use Supersonic!

Alain:Malamar! Dodge

Malamar spins to the right and the sonic waves go the wrong way

Rocket:I know we're supposed to be enemies, But after all this time, we have to admit-We want him to win.

Ash:Noivern! BOOMBURST!

Alain:Malamar! Use Superpower!

Malamar slowly moves through the Boomburst,taking damage during it,then its Tentacles glow red and it pushes on Noivern and then its energy goes downward indicating a attack and defense decrease, then it flips upside down to reverse it.

Announcer:CONTRARY HAS TAKEN INTO EFFECT! NORMALLY SUPERPOWER DECREASES ATTACK AND DEFENSE, BUT DUE TO CONTRARY THEY BECOME STRONGER! WHAT A TWIST!

Ash:What an interesting ability

Sawyer:How is Ash gonna counter that?

Clemont:If There's anything I've learned on this journey-It's that nothing can stop ash without a ton of effort.

Brock:Yeah, Ash is quite the strategist.

Serena:But the real question is, will he win?

Delia:If he won it would mean the world to me

Serena:Me too-Clamps mouth-Did I really just say that

Bonnie:Ash will win! He has too, he must

Ash:Noivern! Dragon claw!

Noivern slashes at Malamar and it slides back

Alain:Malamar! Use Payback!

Malamar glows black and re-experiences the pain, then rams into Noivern and the black energy shoots into multiple particles that attack Noivern.

Ash:NOIVERN! Use Supersonic!

Alain:Malamar dodge

Malamar floats above it

Alain:Now use Snarl!

Malamar makes a mad face and makes a sound at noivern that creates a dark wave and lowers Noiverns special attack.

Brock:Noiverns special attack is down! This is not good news for Ash! It's best move is significantly weaker.

Clemont:Yes, that is true that Boomburst is decreased in power. This could be a turn for the worse.

Bonnie:I'm nervous-Do you think It'll happen again?

Serena:But that look on Ash's face-it looks like he has a plan up his sleeve.

Ash:Heh,Noivern! Acrobatics!

Alain:Malamar! Night Slash!

There attacks collide and push on each other-then go to the other side while attacking.

Alain:Malamar! Use Superpower!

Malamar pushes into Noivern and its attack goes down and it flips over

Ash:Noivern! Grab on to Malamar!

Noivern goes upside down too and now its special attack is increased.

Music 2

Announcer:OH MY ARCEUS! THE STRATEGY AND POTENTIAL THIS TRAINER POSSES IS UNPRECEDENTED! WHAT A CREATIVE TURN AROUND!

Serena:I told you not to doubt him

Bonnie:GO GO ASH!

Brock:You're right, I shouldn't have-He's done it again

Clemont:The tables sure have turned, but have the turned enough

Oak:You all need to relax a bit. Ash has lost a lot, It's about having a good battle, not the outcome

Brock,Clemont,Bonnie,Serena,Sawyer,Delia:BUT WE WANT HIM TO WIN!

Oak:I know it's exciting to think that it might be time, But just make sure to be able to handle it if he loses

Serena:I know he won't,I trust him

Ash:Noivern! Use Boomburst!

A huge wave of sound explodes onto Malamar and it flinches and then goes flying backwards and hits the Screen

Alain:! M-Malamar use Psybeam!

A glowing energy shoots Noivern and It slides back a bit, cringing(Not the internet thing like its eyes a clenching)

Ash:Noivern! Finish it off! BOOMBURST!

A huge wave of energy Engulfs Malamar and it falls slowly gets backup while studering

Ash:Noivern! Return!

Crowd:Huh?

Announcer:AN INTERESTING SWITCH BUT CONSIDERING HIS EARLIER PERFORMANCE IM SURE THERES A STRATEGIC REASON FOR IT!

Ash:Go Talonflame!

music 3

Ash:Talonflame! Razorwind

Alain:Malamar! Prepare for an aerial battle!

Malamar floats up near Talonflame

Talonflame shoots sharp waves of air at Malamar that spin around it sharply

Alain:PAYBACK!

Malamar glows black and re-experiences the pain, then shoots black particles at Talonflame

Ash:Talonflame! Use steel wing!

Talonflames wing glows the steel texture and dashes by. Then its defense goes up.

Brock:Talonflames defense has increased, which means that Malamar is going to have a harder time defeating Talonflame

Clemont:But remember, Malamar has increased attack, so it does normal damage. Also, 2 of Malamar's moves are special

Serena:I'm getting nervous, if Ash hadn't switched I feel like he would have had a better chance.

Sawyer:I think he's saving Noivern for something

Bonnie:Maybe Noivern and Hawlucha's bond will help

Oak:What bond?

Bonnie:Hawlucha helped train Noivern and was even the one who found its egg,in there last match, When Noivern fainted,Hawlucha got powered up to avenge it.

Sawyer:well we don't know the full details, that's an Noivern could even power up if Hawlucha fainted

Brock:One things for sure, Ash has raised his Pokemon well

Alain:Malamar! Use your psychic powers to warp around the stadium

Ash:Talonflame! Use Flame charge and try to catch up

Talonflame glows orange and Malamar warps around the stadium in a circle going left, Talonflame follows in that direction going faster and faster

Ash:Talonflame! Don't give up, keep going! Keep trying no matter how tough it gets!

Delia:My son has grown so much since!*sniffle*

Oak:Ash has, as Serena said, that look on his face

Serena:Yeah, I think he has something

Talonflame is right next to Malamar on each warp, and nearly about to attack

Alain:Malamar! Warp more rapidly

Malamar warps about 3 times a second and Talonflame is slowing down

Ash:Talonflame! Go to the right!

Talonflame goes the opposite direction and catches Malamar

Alain:Malamar, grab it and flip its stats

Ash:Quick! Brave Bird!

Talonflame grabs it with its feet and glows then dives downward diagonally and lands onto the ground

Clemont:I think this might be his finishing move

Serena:I sure hope

Talonflame slides towards the other side of the field

Ash:Ram your head into it

Talonflame smashes its head and Malamar flies to the other side

Malamar wobbles and falls on the ground and faints

Announcer:MALAMAR IS OUT FOR THE COUNT! TALONFLAME WINS!

music 4

Delia:Ash got the first win of the match

Sawyer:That happened last time too, so it still doesn't outclass Alain's chances

Brock:That being said, it's still a good sign

Serena:I hope he does it

Bonnie:If he wins we should celebrate by getting ice cream

Clemont:Oh Bonnie

Marin:Do you think Alain will win again

Sycamore:Im not sure we'll have to see

Alain:So Ash is winning,I hope it happens,But I have to try,not for myself, but for him

Ash:Talonflame, you did good,keep it up!

Alain:Go Tyranitar!

Music 5

Announcer:ALAIN'S SECOND POKEMON IS TYRANITAR!

Brock:Tyranitar is a rock type and Talonflame is both fire and flying type, So it has a major disadvantage, but Ash has been known to defy type effectiveness with strategy

Sawyer:But he has Steelwing so it's not all bad

Ash:Talonflame! Use Steelwing!

Talonflames wing glows the metal texture and rams into Tyranitar

Alain:Tyranitar! Use stealth rock!

Rocks float around where Ash is

Sawyer:uh-oh this isn't good. Stealth rocks damage with rock type strengths and weakness taken into account when it's sent out, and Ash has 3 flying types, meaning there gonna bite him hard.

Brock:this will limit Ash's opportunities to switch

Ash:Talonflame! Bravebird!

Talonflame glows blue and dives into Tyranitar

Alain:Tyranitar! Crunch!

Announcer:IT LOOKS LIKE TALONFLAMES ABOUT TO BE DEVOURED!

Tyranitar bites onto Talonflame and shakes it around

Ash:Talonflame! Light up with Flame Charge

Fire spins around Talonflame and it glows orange. Tyranitar's eyes bulge and it spits it out.

Announcer:NOW THAT'S ONE SPICY MEAL!

Talonflame goes flying across the field.

Ash:Talonflame! Brave Bird!

Alain:Dark Pulse!

Tyranitar shoots a dark beam and aims it at Talonflame

Ash:Talonflame! Dodge!

Talonflame shifts from side to side while the beam is moving in its direction

Ash:Talonflame! Use Brave Bird!

Talonflame glows blue and dashes towards Tyranitar

Alain:STONE EDGE!

Stones burge from the ground into the air and smack Talonflame. Talonflame yells in pain and it flaps while falling and can't seem to fly. It then lands on to the ground and a dust explosion burst out

Music cuts to silence

Announcer:TALONFLAME IS DOWN! TYRANITAR WINS! THIS BATTLE IS NOW 5-5!

Brock:I thought that might happen

Sawyer:At least Talonflame hurt Tyranitar a bit with the Flame Charge

Ash:HAWLUCHA! GO!

Rocks ram into Hawlucha and it falls

Hawlucha is wearing the clothes Serena made and it spins around and tosses the clothes into the stadium, landing across Oak and Delia's lap

Music 6

Ash:Hawlucha! Karate Chop!

Alain:Dodge!

Hawlucha slashes at Tyranitar and it dodges

Alain:Dark Pulse!

Ash:High Jump Kick

Hawlucha leaps into the air and its knee rams into Tyranitar

Music cuts to silence

Tyranitar has bulging eyes, trembles a bit. Then falls over

Announcer:TYRANITAR HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY THE SPEEDY HAWLUCHA!

Alain:Ash is doing good. Even since our last battle I see improvements

Ash:Alain seems to be using more strategy. I wonder who's next.

Alain:GO WEAVILE!

Weavile spins and slams onto the ground

Music 7

Brock:They're both strong against each other. Your guess of the winner is as good as mine.

Ash:Karate Chop!

Alain:Counter with Night Slash!

Hawlucha chops at Weavile but it's glowing purple claw pushes on the fist. After a bit of of pushing the claw slashes against Hawlucha's body

Announcer:THAT ONE LOOKED LIKE A REAL BRUISER!

Ash:Hawlucha! X-Scissor!

Alain:Weavile! Dodge

Hawlucha's hands glow green and it slashes at weavile but it dodges

Alain:Ice beam!

Ash:Dodge!

Weavile shoots a blue bendy line but Hawlucha jumps to the side

Ash:High Jump Kick!

Alain:Dodge!

Hawlucha jumps into the air and Weavile slides backward

Hawlucha lands onto the ground and its knee crashes. Hawlucha then takes massive damage

Ash:Hawlucha!

Announcer:HAWLUCHA HAS TAKEN MASSIVE RECOIL DAMAGE! THIS MIGHT BE IT FOLKS!

Sawyer:This isn't good at all. Hawlucha is it great danger

Serena:Ash is a planner. Im sure he has something up his sleeve for Hawlucha to win R-R-Right?

Clemont:I don't know, A High Jump miss is never good

Bonnie:Why Doesn't ash return Hawlucha?

Brock:The Stealth rocks will cause even more damage

Ash:Flying Press!

Hawlucha jumps into the air and glides towards Weavile

Alain:Ice beam!

A blue bendy beam hits Hawlucha and it falls onto the ground

Ash:Hawlucha! X-Scissor across the ground!

Hawlucha's hands turn green and cross while it ducks towards the ground and spins in a circle, drilling across the ground

Sawyer:That's like the strategy he used against Valerie!

Alain:Jump over it!

Hawlucha dashes toward Weavile at a fast speed and Weavile jumps over it at the last second

Hawlucha keeps doing it and circles and Weavile keeps jumping over but barely each time

Ash:Hawlucha! Transition into a High Jump Kick!

Hawlucha, sped up by the X-Scissor, jumps into the air and points it's knee at Weavile and comes diving down

Alain:Weavile! Dodge!

Ash:Hawlucha! Use your speed to glide the other direction back and forth and follow its pattern!

Hawlucha dashes from side to side as does Weavile

Alain:How am I gonna dodge this? WAIT! Weavile! Protect!

A glowing green orb surrounds Weavile and Hawlucha flinches for a sec goes Diving down

Crowd:HUH!

Hawlucha slams into the protect orb and falls

Music cuts to silence

Hawlucha is fainted

Announcer:EVEN IN A SITUATION OF DOOM! WEAVILE HAS AVOIDED THE HIGH JUMP KICK!

Ash:Man,Alain sure is strong

Noivern pops out of Pokeball in shock and gets smacked by the Stealth Rocks

Noivern glows red and screams

Music 8

Ash:NOIVERN! Use your anger from Hawluchas loss and launch a Boomburst

Alain:(Flinches) Uh.. Ice beam?

Weavile tries to fire an ice beam but the Boomburst absorbs it and the sound waves engulf Weavile and shoot up into the sky

Weavile goes upward taking massive pain

Announcer:I WILL BE AMAZED IF WEAVILE MANAGES TO SURVIVE THIS!

The sound waves explode and Weavile goes Crashing downward on to the ground

Weavile faints

Alain:Wha-what just happened!?

Announcer:NOIVERN ONE SHOTS WEAVILE IN AN AMAZING BOOMBURST! THE AMOUNT OF POKEMON REMAINING IS 3 FOR ALAIN AND 4 FOR ASH! THIS BATTLE IS IN KETCHUM'S FAVOR!

Noivern is happy and the revenge power goes away

Alain:BISHARP! GO!

Music 9

Alain:Focus Blast!

Ash:Supersonic!

The Supersonic waves shoot towards the brown orb and eventually they collide

Alain:Bisharp! Thunder Wave!

The electrical waves surround Noivern and its paralyzed

Ash:Noivern! Boomburst!

Noivern opens its mouth about to scream and then the paralysis stops it from moving

Ash:Try again!

Alain:Iron Head!

Noivern starts shouting when Bisharps Metalic head slams into Noivern and it flinches

Alain:Now! Finish it off with-

Sawyer:Uh-Oh, is this what I think it is?

Serena:Oh no!

Alain:GUILLITIONE!

Bisharps scythes glow red and a white sharp trail starts following them as it runs and then it jumps into the air and slashes them and the background turns black and Noivern turns red and it slashes across

Ash:NOIVERN! NOOOOOO!

Noivern flinches and falls

Ash:NOIVERN!

Announcer:NOIVERN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BISHARP WINS!

Alain:Was that going too far? Am I going to hard on him?

Ash:Noivern! Return! GO PIKACHU!

Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and its cheeks glow with electricity

The rocks ram into it

Alain:Bisharp return! Go Metagross!

Music 10

Announcer:KETCHUM'S SIGNATURE POKEMON! PIKACHU IS READY TO WIN!

Ash:Pikachu! Electro Ball!

A bulging circle of electricity engulfs Pikachu's tail and it tosses it towards Metagross

Alain:Quick! Dodge!

Metagross slides to the side

Alain:Meteor Mash!

Metagross smashes into Pikachu

Ash:Iron Tail!

Alain:Dodge and Psyshock

Metagross dodges the tail and uses psychic energy to attack Pikachu

Ash:Electro Ball!

Alain:Rock Slide!

Rocks fall onto the electro ball and cover Pikachu

Announcer:PIKACHU IS IN A TIGHT SPOT!

Ash:GET UP!

Pikachu jumps out

Ash:Quick Attack!

Pikachu dashes in circles to build up speed

Alain:Agility!

Metagross speeds up and Pikachu's dash glows red and more lines go by

Ash:Awesome! You learned Extreme Speed!

Pikachu dashes into Metagross

Ash:Now circle it and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu speeds in circles and its tail turns the metal texture and slams into Metagross

Metagross goes flying backward

Ash:Now! Thunderbolt!

Pikachu jumps onto Metagross and Metagross's body is engulfed in electricity and it faints

Announcer:METAGROSS IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT!

Ash:PIKACHU! You did it!

They hug

Alain:Bisharp! GO!

Announcer:BISHARP IS BACK!

Alain:GUILLITIONE!

Ash:PIKACHU!

Pikachu jumps over slowly and lands onto Ash's Shoulder

Ash:Go Goodra!

Music 11

Announcer:GOODRA IS IN THE BATTLE!

Ash:Goodra! Dragon Pulse!

A red beam shaped like a dragon head bulges towards Bisharp, causing it to trip

Alain:Bisharp! Iron Head!

Bisharps head hardens and starts to ram into Goodra

Ash:LOOK OUT!

Goodra whips Bisharp back with its head tentacle things(don't know what they are)

Ash:Ice Beam!

Alain:Dodge!

Ice beam goes towards it but Bisharp jumps over

Alain:Focus Blast!

Ash:Bide!

A brown ball circles towards Goodra and smoke starts steaming from Goodra

Ash:Keep Biding!

Alain:Guillitione!

Ash:RELEASE IT NOW!

Bisharps scythes glow red and it charges towards Goodra

Sawyer:NO! Not again!

Brock:If he timed the bide right we might be okay

Serena:Oh I hope

A pure white beam shoots towards Bisharp and it goes flying backward

Crowd:WOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Announcer:GOODRA BARELY SURVIVED! THINGS AREN'T LOOKING GOOD FOR BISHARP!

Alain:THUNDER WAVE!

A wave of electricity wraps around Goodra and its paralyzed

Ash:Heh,that's not gonna work! RAIN DANCE!

Rain pours from the sky and Goodra heals it paralysis

Ash:Ice beam!

A blue ball circles Goodra's mouth, then turns yellow and goes up to its tentacles and it whips them upward and a huge glowing yellow bolt strikes down onto Bisharp

Ash:You learned Thunder!

Bisharp goes flying back and is panting

Announcer:GOODRA HAS THE EDGE WITH THUNDER! ICE BEAM HAS BEEN SCRAPED!

Ash:Now! Bide!

Steam expels from Goodra

Alain:Iron Head and Focus Blast!

Bisharps head hardens and charges towards Goodra,it then holds a brown ball in its scythes that it launches when it gets close

A big explosion happens near Goodra and Goodra is panting

Ash:Keep holding!

Alain:Focus Blast!

The ball burges into Goodra and Goodra looks like one more hit would knock it out, then shakes

Announcer:GOODRA ISN'T LOOKING GOOD! COULD THIS BE IT?

Ash:NOW!

A huge white beam wider than the orange water shuriken bulges from Goodra mouth and explodes onto Bisharp

Bisharp falls flat on its face

Announcer:BISHARP IS DOWN! IT'S ALL OVER FOR ALAIN! 1-3, HOW CAN HE WIN!?

Alain:Charizard… IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!

Alain(thoughts):Oh who am I kidding. I can't win, it would be feeling of excitement I get from battling Ash-I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I DON'T FEEL IT-MY GUILT IS TOO STRONG. I would hold back. But Ketchum wouldn't want it. So let's finish off strong.

Alain:GO CHARIZARD!

Music 12

Ash:Goodra! Try to soak up the rain!

The rain splats onto Goodra and its health starts to gradually heal

Alain:Flamethrower!

A fiery blast shoots towards Goodra, but it doesn't leave a scratch due to the rain

The rain then disappears, but the remaining water is still healing it

Alain:Thunder Punch!

Charizards hand turns yellow while sparks fly and punches Goodra, who slides back a bit shocking the water and causing it to gradually lose health

Ash:Thunder!

Goodra's tentacles glow yellow, then it whips them a bolt come striking down and misses Charizard

Announcer:THUNDER ALWAYS HITS IN THE RAIN, BUT IN OTHERWISE MISSES A LOT

Ash:RAIN DANCE!

Goodra summons Rain and it drips onto it, and tries to gradually heal, but the electrifying rain neutralises it and Goodra isn't gradually taking or healing damage.

Ash:THUNDER!

A big bolt starts to strike charizard

Alain:MEGA EVOLVE!

Glowing energy engulfs charizard and it mega evolves

The thunder strikes it and just a slight slight bit fazes it.

Announcer:THAT WAS SOME MEGA TIMING! NORMALLY CHARIZARD IS A FLYING TYPE, WHICH IS WEAK TO ELECTRIC MOVES, SO A MOVE AS POWERFUL AS THUNDER WOULD DO GREAT AMOUNTS TO IT,BUT WHEN IT MEGA EVOLVES TO X,IT BECOMES DRAGON WHICH RESISTS THUNDER!

Ash:Thunder won't be as good, So DRAGON PULSE!

Alain:DODGE!

Goodra fires a dragon pulse but Charizard flies upward above it

Ash:TRY AGAIN!

Goodra fires another and Charizard dive down to avoid it

Alain:FLAMETHROWER!

Flames touch Goodra but it does nothing

Alain:HARDER!

Charizard pushes in energy and then shoots a huge flame that hurts Goodra a small amount

Alain: ! ! !

Charizard holds its breath, then the blue flames engulf it and engulfs Goodra

Goodra took about a 16th of its health

Ash:That rain makes fire moves super weak, and on top of Goodras resistance to Fire, it leaves but a scratch

Alain:the rain...FLY UP INTO THE CLOUDS!

Charizard flies up near all the rain and takes a bit of damage from the water

Alain: ! ! !

Charizard punches the clouds and the rain turns into electricity pouring onto Goodra

Goodra gets paralyzed and has hardly any health left

Ash:JUMP AND SPLASH A TINY BIT OF THE DROPLETS ON TO YOURSELF!

Goodra does just that and takes even more damage, now having about 3 hp

Crowd:HUH?

Bonnie:Is Ash trying to lose?

Clemont:Im sure theres a reason he did that, but what it is i'm not sure

Alain:FLY DOWN!

Charizard flies down and the rain shrivels away

Alain:FLAM-NO. BLAST BURN!

An eruption of blue flames explodes onto Goodra

Goodra falls over in slow motion

Announcer:GOODRA IS DO-HUH?

Goodra licks a tiny droplet that has water instead of Electricity and survives with 1 hp

Announcer:INCREDIBLE! THE STRATEGY IS PURE GENIUS!

Alain:I certainly wasn't expecting that, but Goodra is still going down

Ash:GOODRA RAIN DANCE!

Rain pours from the sky

Alain:I can't fly up because it did too much damage

Alain:DRAGON CLAW!

Charizards claw turns green and slashes at Goodra

Charizard slashes at Goodra and it faints

Announcer:GOODRA-FOR REAL THIS TIME, IS DOWN!

Ash:Goodra, return

Ash:Go Pikachu!

Alain:Dragon claw!

Charizards hand glows green and slashes at Pikachu who goes flying and crashes into the wall

Ash:Pikachu!

Pikachu is okay but weakened

Ash:Return!

Ash:It's time-

Music 13

Ash:GO GRENINJA!

Announcer:THE POKEMON THAT ASH CAN MYSTERIOUSLY FUSE WITH IS HERE!

Ash:Greninja! CUT!

Greninja's hand turns white and slashes at Charizard

Alain:Thunder Punch!

Ash:Dodge

Everything slows down and Charizards yellow fist is slowly coming toward Greninja, whose head is leaning back,Greninja then backflips away and uses its hands to stick to the wall.

Crowd:WOOOOOOOOOH!

Announcer:THAT WAS INCREDIBLY CLOSE! GRENINJA IS A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!

Ash:If you guys like that, we're just warming up,DOUBLE TEAM!

About Greninja splits into 24, and they all are awaiting Ash's command

Ash:AERIAL ACE!

There legs kick out and turn white and slash through Charizard all at once

Alain:CHARIZARD!

CROWD: **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GRE-NIN-JA! GRE-NIN-JA! GRE-NIN-JA! GRE-NIN-JA!**

Announcer:THE CROWD GOES WILD! GRENINJA HAS THE UPPER HAND!

Ash:NOW! ALL OF YOU! WATER SHURIKEN COMBO!

They all throw the Water Shuriken upwards into the air and they combine into one giant shuriken

Ash:THROW IT NOW!

They all carry it together and toss it towards Charizard

An explosion of water booms around Charizard, shoot a watery tornado up towards the sky

CROWD: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Announcer:CHARIZARD IS SURELY DOWN! THE MAJORITY OF THE CROWD IS ON GRENINJA'S SIDE!

Charizard is still up but has taken tons of damage

Alain(Thoughts):Even though I want to lose, I'm really getting back into the battle

Alain:BLAST! BURN!

Music cuts to silence

A huge explosion of blue flames go through the ground and go up in a tornado

Announcer:UH-OH!

Greninja is standing and then falls slowly but surely and smoke covers it when it looks like it's about to faint

CROWD:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE MEMBER OF TEAM FLARE WINS? TEAM FLARE WINS? FLARE WINS? AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!?

Announcer:CALM DOWN PEOPLE! ALAIN… wins again

CROWD:BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!

Ash:Wait! EVERYONE! It's okay. Alain may have joined team flare, but he has changed his ways. Please don't be made at him-

CROWD:WE DON'T CARE!

Ash:WAIT! I didn't feel the same feeling I do when Greninja is knocked out

CROWD:HUH?

Smoke clears, Greninja is crouching on its 4 limbs holding on barely

CROWD:WOOOOOOH! THERES STILL HOPE!

music comes back(same song)

It then glows and an energy engulfs Ash and Greninja and they fuse

Ash:GRENINJA! WATER SHURIKEEEEEEEEENNN!

Greninja throws a shuriken that goes from his hand to Charizard in less than a second

Ash:LETS GO! EVEN IF WE LOSE WE CAN STILL GROW! BUT WE WONT! DOUBLE TEAAAAAAAMMMMMM! CUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!

Greninja splits into Trillions and they all use cut which turns dark and becomes night slash. This cuts through Charizard

ASH:NIGHT SLASH? COOL NOW! WATER SHURIKEN COMBO! FULL POWER!

They all carry Charizard into space, which Ash can see and the Cameras catch

Then they all have the orange shuriken, combine then and unleash an earth sized shuriken at Charizard

An orange explosion then engulfs Charizard and causes it to go flying down at insane speeds

All the other Greninja's disappear

Ash:FINISH IT! NIGHT SLAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Greninja slashes at Charizard when it's nearly touching the ground and it smashes into the ground and reverts to normal

Music 14

Crowd:AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Announcer:THE WINNER IS GRENINJA, AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS ASH,... AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S LUMIOSE CONFERENCE IS… ASH KETCHUM!

Delia:He did it! He finally did it!

Sawyer:Now he can fight the Elite 4, and whether he wins or loses, he can go to champions league!

Serena:And if he wins the elite 4 he can be the Champion of Kalos!

Bonnie:YAY! I wish Squishy was here to see this

Clemont:Well, Zygarde watches over Kalos, so they can see what's going on, meaning Squishy is seeing this

Shows Zygarde cores in the sky, smiling

Squishy:He did it! The boy who led the humans to saving us won!

Z2:And he helped that girl who took care of you

Sycamore:Marvelous! Ash is on the road to fight you

Diantha:It's quite surreal. To be honest win he first wanted to challenge me, I didn't expect much. He was a lot stronger than I suspected, but I didn't predict him making it this far. But when I thought his Greninja, I had a feeling. I think he will beat the elite 4, but I don't think he's strong enough to beat me

Sycamore:I'd have to disagree, I see him being the champ personally

Diantha:Very well. Only time will tell

Ash:Greninja…. We won!

All his pokemon come out and they jump into the air smiling

Alain:Ash… Im sorry

Ash:For what? That was the most intense battle of my life!

Alain:But….I caused team flare's attack. I cheated.

Ash slaps him

Ash:Alain! Those aren't your fault! Let's move from the past and look on to the future. What's yours?

Alain:Well, I think i'm gonna go back to Sycamore's lab and rejoin my job as researcher and occasionally travel with Marrin. But before that-I'm gonna watch you face the elite 4 as well as the champions league

Ash:Ok!

They shake hands

Diantha walks down from the steps

Diantha:Ash-here's your trophy! You are now-The Kalos League Champion.

Ash:And soon, I'm gonna be the champion of Kalos itself!  
Diantha:Let's not get that far ahead!

Ash:But before that

Music 15

Ash:I'd like to thank-well, everyone

Ash:Serena-You helped give me confidence back at the winding woods, and helped me prefect Ash-Greninja. There are other things you have done as well, but that is the highlight

Ash:Clemont, You helped me train and helped us a lot with your inventions. And our gym battle was my favorite out of all my gym battles not just in Kalos, but ever

Ash:Bonnie, you where a pleasure to be with. It was always fun to teach you about Pokemon and see how you developed. And you helped save us from team flare which I am greatly thankful for

Ash:Alain, You helped me with Ash greninja, Fighting Mega Pokemon was a Pleasure, and you where the one who was the hardest

Ash:Sawyer, being your inspiration was a pleasure, and our battles where always intense, even when I beat you majorly.  
Ash:There are many others who I thank, but those are the main people.

Ash:But I still have 6 very important thanks to give.

Ash:Pikachu, you will be my buddy forever, we will always be together, and you have helped on all my journeys tremendously

Ash:Talonflame, your red hot battle style was tricky at first, but once I got the hang of it, you became a powerful memeber.

Ash:Greninja-Your bond with me is strong, and I am honered that you chose me as your trainer, and if it werent for you, I doubt i'd be here in 1st place

Ash:Hawlucha, you love to show off and give the crowd entertainment, but you gave me more than that. You helped me in countless battles, and I love how much you've grown

Ash:Goodra,you started off as a weak scared little pokemon. But now, your one of the bravest I know. I mean, your battling stlye relies heavily on getting hurt. That can be scary for many pokemon, But you take it and do tremendously.

Ash:And finaly, Noivern. I remember when Hawlucha found you egg, you couldnt even fly. But now, you helped me soar sky high to first place.

Ash:Now, lets go to the elite 4.

So after 6(7?do you count the first match of Ash vs Alain?) leagues, Ash has won. And next time he will train to fight the Elite 4.

 **Authors note:list**

watch?v=Pqf0mydfSPk

watch?v=aVd2oHP_rW8

watch?v=7r-M0isViaQ

watch?v=xEKj586vqy8 &list=PL2E1A2C12F3A3B7D3

watch?v=vH7YrWBN9OQ

watch?v=UXa10zrF6EQ

watch?v=5tlDYJaCO8I

watch?v=sq69wvx9uBY

watch?v=QCkmgssjhvo

watch?v=1QAhfVI_MSI

watch?v=Ia-ob01iXJM

watch?v=MSnu5sjCfqM

watch?v=LMNvKHkgyDo

watch?v=7Zb-s3XCPUY

 **watch?v=dUA4xmhnvMY**


	2. Training of a Master! Massive Expirence

Music 1

Last time, Ash beat Alain and became Kalos League Champion. But he wants to go further and become the Champion of all of Kalos. He is training for that

Ash:Talonflame! Dodge the the bullets!

Clemont:keep firing and try to lock on!

Chespin's seeds rapidly dart towards Talonflame who's moving left right up and down to dodge them

Clemont:stun with vine whip!

Ash:Melt it with Flame charge!

Chespin whips at Talonflame with vines but they get blocked as Talonflame heats up

Ash:Hit Chespin with Brave Bird!

Clemont:Dodge!

Talonflame turns bright blue and dashes at Chespin who pulls its vines onto a tree and goes upward, evading the attack

Ash:Flame Charge full power!

Talonflame engulfs itself in flames and they swirl, turning a darker red color

Clemont:Huh?

Ash:Talonflame! That's Flare Blitz! Now launch into Chespin

Clemont:Uh… Dodge!

Talonflame dashes into Chespin who tries to jump away but gets hit and scorched on impact, falling over

Sycamore:Chespin is unable to battle! Talonflame wins! And since Clemont has won 1 of the battles and Ash won 4, Ash wins!

Ash:That was a fun battle! Despite being weak to both of its main types, Chespin put up a good fight, I'd dare say if Talonflame hadn't learned flame charge, Chespin would've won!

Clermont:Oh Ash, Don't be silly! You would have surely won!

Hawlucha only lost to Bunnelby because he used dig right when High-Jump Kick was about to land!

Ash:Okay, anyone else wanna fight? I'm real fired up!

Clemont:I have an invention ready for your training if no one wants to fight

Bonnie:I'll try!

Clemont:But Bonnie, your Dedenne isn't strong enough

Bonnie:Please!

Ash:That's fine by me

Clemont:Fine!

Bonnie:YIPPIE! Thanks Ash

Sycamore:Ash and Bonnie are going to have a 1v1 battle! The battle ends once one pokemon is knocked out

Bonnie:Go Dedenne!

Dedenne runs out onto the field and attempts to give Ash a fierce look, though it fails

Pikachu looks up to Ash

Ash:Sorry Pikachu, I know you didn't get to battle against Clemont and want a chance, but you're probably too strong for Bonnie

Bonnie:I wanna battle Pikachu! Were ready!

Ash:Okay then, Pikachu you're up!

Pikachu gives a fierce look, that well cute, intimidates Dedenne

Sycamore:Battle begin!

Music 2

Bonnie:Dedenne! Nuzzle!

Dedenne dashes toward Pikachu, with its cheeks glowing

Ash:Pikachu! Don't let it attack! Jump and crash down with iron tail!

Pikachu's tail glows with a metal texture and jumps into the air just as Dedenne is about to hit,and slams down onto Dedenne, causing it to crash back

Bonnie:Tackle!

Dedenne smacks into Pikachu causing Pikachu to slide a small bit

Ash:Pikachu, you okay

Pikachu nods

Ash:Okay, Extreme Speed!

Pikachu becomes encased in a red lights and runs in circles at rapid speeds, then dashes into Dedenne

Bonnie:Dedenne! You okay?

Dedenne struggles to get up and softly nods

Bonnie:Thunder Shock!  
Small, very tiny bolts pop out of Dedenne's cheeks and zap Pikachu, appearing to do nothing

Music 3

Ash:Pikachu! Extreme Speed and then Electro Ball!

Pikachu glows red and runs, charging a sphere of lightning on its tail, then tosses it towards Dedenne

Bonnie:Jump over it!

Dedenne hops over the sphere as its getting near, but lands when it near the end, getting shocked and tripping

Bonnie:Dedenne!

Ash:Pikachu finish with ThunderBolt!

Electricity engulfs Pikachu who shoots rays it towards Dedenne

Bonnie:Um… Catch?

Dedenne opens its mouth and when the rays start to hit, it clamps jaws onto the bolt, taking damage but encasing some in its mouth

Serena Sycamore Ash Sawyer:HUH!?

Clemont:well, Dedenne's ability is cheek pouch, and I guess when it thinks of catching something it's first thought is its cheeks

Bonnie:Swallow!

Dedenne gulps down the energy and heals

Ash:well, can't say i've seen that before (laughs)

Bonnie:Tackle! Hard!

Dedenne strengthens its body and gets ready to slam into Pikachu, then moves its paw back repeatedly, creating sparkly dust. Dedenne then starts charging forward and slams into Pikachu, creating a dust cloud in which they can hear slapping noises. Pikachu falls out looking a bit bruised

Ash:Pikachu! I'm sorry I didn't prepare to counter, I thought it would be tackle, which you can block earlier.

Serena:Speaking of which, what was that move?

Clemont:That's Play Rough, one of the most powerful fairy type attacks

Ash:Well we've got a strategy! Pikachu Charge up an Electro ball!

Bonnie:Uh-oh, Dedenne stay on guard!

Dedenne wraps its tail around its face and holds on, A glowing yellow sphere appears on Pikachu's tail

Ash:Now use iron tail!

Pikachus tail shines with a metalic texture and slams it into the ground, splitting the electro ball into a shock wave which zaps Dedenne really hard causing it plop onto its face and faint

Sawyer:That's a clever strategy! Maybe Slurpuff could have a variation of it?

Jots down in notebook, writes to use draining kiss into electro or energy ball

Bonnie:Dedenne!

Sycamore:Dedenne is unable to battle! Pikachu and Ash win!

Bonnie:Sigh,Dedenne still has a long way to go

Ash:Don't worry, i'm sure you'll get there someday! Dedenne did great! Play rough and Thunder Swallow caught me off guard! Besides, Electro Tail is pretty powerful

Bonnie:okay, Do you think squishy could have beat pikachu?

Ash:Squishy would put up a good fight, especially in other forms

Serena:Is that enough training for today? You don't have to fight the elite 4 for 7 days

Ash:Well, I think that's enough battles, but Clemont said he had a training machine

Music 4

Clemont:Why yes, it's the super training regimen-atron-10,000!

Bonnie:Can't it just be called Super Training Machine?

Clemont:If you'd like, anyway, it puts pokemon in an arena where they must kick soccer balls against a balloon pokemon, designed to train a certain attribute. Ash, who will you choose?

Ash:Well, I think Goodra could use some Hit Points so it can survive longer when using bide

Clemont:Okay then, Introducing the hp coliseum! There a 3 difficulty levels, but since you won the Kalos League I think I can do hard!

Clemont puts a metal box down and presses a button on a remote with many. The box glows yellow and expands into a coliseum, then a Wailord balloon floats out

Ash:Okay Goodra, get ready to train!

Ash tosses Goodras pokeball onto a platform and Goodra pops out

Clemont:okay, it's turning on in

3

2

1

Ash:Here we go

Clemont:GO!

Music 5

Ash:Goodra whip the ball into Wailord

A soccer ball goes flying towards Wailord

Clemont presses a button that fires a ring of black soccer balls

The soccer ball goes through the ring and smashes into Wailord

Ash:Uh-oh, whip them back!

The ring comes and Goodra whips them back very hard, but it hardly works, and all but 2 of the soccer balls slam into Goodra anyway

Ash:Goodra! Are you okay?

Goodra nods

Ash:Kick another soccer ball!

Goodra kicks it but it doesn't hurt that much

Ash:Try another! This time throw it with more force

Goodra sends it flying and clemont presses another button which creates a green shield, then the ball hits and slides off

Ash:Goodra it's okay, let me think of something

Ash(Thoughts):What if I use an attack?

Clemont:1 minute remaining!

Ash:Start charging bide!

Clemont:Huh? Ash you don't have to attack

Ash:But with strategy we can overpower the balloon even more!

Clemont:Okay

Clemont presses a different button and Wailord spits a huge, black soccer ball

Ash:Let it hit you!

The ball slams into Goodra and it slides back, steaming

Clemont presses a different button that releases a ring of red soccer balls

Ash:Let them hit you!

The balls crashes into Goodra and Goodra is burned

Ash:Now get ready to release!

Goodra charges up and Clemont presses a button that fires a spiky ball

Ash:RELEASE IT!

Goodra fires a glowing bright tornado of energy that sends the spiky ball flying back at Wailord, causing to balloon to burst wide open

Music 6

Ash:Goodra you did it!

Clemont:wow, you really threw the idea of my machine out the window!

Ash:whys Goodra glowing yellow?

Clemont:Each color signifies a stat, and yellow matches hit points

Ash:Can I train more Pokemon?

Clemont:Sure!

Ash goes through a night of training and then everyone is ready to sleep

Music 7

Clemont:(yawns) Well, Greninja did it! His speed stat went up even more(yawns) can we call it a night?

Ash:But we only have 7 days! I have to be in tip top shape to beat the Elite 4!

Serena:How about we go to bed and you train alone for the night?

Ash:Okay, good night guys

Bonnie:Good night!

Serena:See you in the morning

Clemont:You can have my machine if you're careful

Ash:That's okay, my pokemon will train with each other

Clemont:okay,night

They walk inside and Ash continues to train

Sycamore comes out of the shadows

Sycamore:Ash! I have a training program for you to try!

Ash:Right now?

Sycamore:Tomorrow, sorry

Ash:(sigh)Okay, what is it?

Well, it's called the Mega trials. You enter one pokemon, preferably Greninja, and then figh 5 mega evolution trainers in a row, no healing in between. If you lose a round you don't have to go back to the beginning, but you don't pass with an A grade

Ash:No healing? That sounds hard. I'm up for it! I'll use Greninja since he's the closest thing I have to a mega pokemon!

Sycamore:Well, me and some other trainers have an offer for you after you fight the elite 4 and try to-not, beat the Champion

Ash:okay, I'll try in the morning!

Sycamore:Good luck! You'll need it

Ash:Well, in that case Greninja let's start training

Ash had been offered to a grueling challenge by professor sycamore. How will he fare? Find out next time!

Authors note: I know this chap was kinda filler but I wanted to set up Ash's training instead of instantly doing it.

music list

watch?v=LB5PWnM6AlA

watch?v=HTZhRVGx1to

watch?v=1d-mfu3Tavs

watch?v=YygRV5AwEGg

watch?v=IAtQ5djwoko

watch?v=xgU8rEvxHMg

watch?v=8euJOK-KWXQ


	3. A Meganifecent challenge! Bonds Power!

Last time Ash continued his training to defeat the Elite 4, and now,Professor Sycamore has a new challenge for him to face. 5 mega evolution trainers in a row. 1 pokemon. No healing.

Music 1

Ash:Keep fighting it! Block with your shuriken!

Serena:Keep pushing with swift!

Stars push onto Greninja, but water shuriken keeps them at bay

Ash:Slash back and counter!

Greninja swipes with the shuriken and stars go shooting towards Sylveon

Serena:Protect!

The green orb bounces the stars off

Ash:Finish with Night Slash!

Greninja's hand turns black. Greninja dashes forward, swiping with it, and slashes at Sylveon

Clemont:Sylveon is unable to battle! Sylveon wins!

Bonnie:Isnt that enough? Cant you do it yet?

Ash:I suppose. But first I need to heal Greninja. I can't heal during, so I have to now.

They walk to the Pokemon center

Music 2

Sycamore:Why hello Ash! Are you ready?

Ash:I was born ready!

Sycamore:This will push your bond phoneomon to its limits! And It will help me with research!

Ash flops over

Ash:This was just for research!?

Sycamore:well…(blushes) yes

Ash:sigh Well at least it will help me train. What are you researching anyway

Sycamore:Well, when you fought Alain a tornado of water engulfed Greninja, with some orange energy mixed in. Then he shot an orange shuriken. I wanna figure out what this orange shuriken is all about.

Ash:okay! We can try to use it, but me and Greninja where just fired up and did it, I don't know what it's about.

Sycamore:Well, If I research, I may be able to help you control it.

Ash:Can I just start the trials?

Sycamore:Very well

They go into the Kalos League stadium

Astrid walks out with Absol

Ash walks out with Greninja

Sycamore(on speaker):The first battle is about to begin!

Music 3

Astrid:Prepare to lose!

Ash:Hawlucha beat you and so will Greninja

Music 4

Astrid:Absol! Mega evolve

Absol is engulfed in energy and grows wings

Ash:STRONGER and STRONGER! RAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Greninja becomes Ash-Greninja

Ash:NIGHT SLASH!

Astrid:You use Night Slash too!

Both Pokemon's prefered body part, claw for Absol and hand for Greninja, glow black and slash into each hurt the other for a moment,then Greninja's hand slashes through Absols and overpowers it

Astrid:Slash!

Absol claws at Greninja, hurting very slightly

Ash:WATER SHURIKEN!

Greninja throws a shuriken towards Absol

Astrid:Slash it back!

Absol claws it backwards and it runs into Greninja, doing a decent amount of damage

Ash:Heh, DOUBLE TEAM!

Greninja splits into hundreds upon thousands of itself

Ash:NOW! STRIKE WITH AERIAL ACE!

All of which point out there foot which glows white and they thrust it forward into Absol

Astrid:Absol! You okay?

Absol softly nods

Astrid:Okay then, Swords dance!

Glowing sharp pieces of energy float above Absol, then they touch each other and spin

Astrid:Now! Slash!

Absol thrusts forward and claws at a row of Greninja, the swords dance powering it up, creating a wave that dashes threw all the Greninja's, hitting the real one

Ash:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WATER SHURIKEN!

A shuriken, this time significantly bigger, appears in Greninja's hands. It then tosses it, smashing into Absol who flies backward, panting.

Astrid:Absol! Night Slash!

Absols black claw rushes toward Greninja

Ash:DODGE!

Ash jumps up a bit, and Greninja skyrockets into the air in sync, then Absol rushes under Greninja, missing its attack.

Ash:DOUBLE TEAM AND WATER SHURIKEN!

Greninja splits and they all toss a bulging blue shuriken that surrounds Absol, who goes flying backwards into the wall, panting rapidly

Astrid:Absol! Time for our secret weapon!

Ash:No matter what it is, we can handle it!

Astrid:Hyper Beam!  
Absol sucks in energy and launches a huge orange blast towards Greninja

Ash:COUNTER WITH YOUR SHURIKEN!

Greninja puts his shuriken in front of the blast, which pushes it back,expanding it and taking out a lot of the copies, while straining the real Greninja a bit

Astrid:Absol! Don't let them attack while you recharge!

Ash:WATER SHURIKEN! FULL POWER!

Astrid:No!

A shuriken appears in Greninja's hand and all the remaining copies disappear as a tornado of water swirls around Greninja. It starts to have glowing white parts, and burges into the circular shuriken from the battle against Alain, except this time it's white instead of orange

Sycamore(writing notes):When fighting charizard=orange absol=white, skin color? ←crossed out,charizard=black shuriken=orange, type? absol=dark shuriken=white, ←

Ash:LAUNCH IT!

The white shuriken crashes into Absol, exploding and knocking it out

Astrid:No!

Sycamore(Speaker):Absol is unable to battle! Ash wins!

Ash:Well, where ready for round 2!

Ash awaits the next challenger, and due to the closeness of the battles, Greninja stays in Ash Greninja form

Music 6

Sycamore:Next is Greninja vs Sceptile!

Sawyer:Sceptile! Mega Evolve!

Energy engulfs Sceptile

Ash:AERIAL ACE!

Greninja's foot slides into Sceptile, whose mouth opens wide as it suffers

Sawyer:Frenzy Plant!

Giant roots start popping out of the ground and slam into Greninja, then they wrap him, squeezing him in pain

Ash:NIGHT SLASH!

Greninja's hand glows black and it cuts in a circle, slicing the vines away

Sawyer:Recharge quick! Then Leaf Storm

Ash:COUNTER WITH WATER SHURIKEN!

As Sceptile is charging, Greninja tosses a shuriken which slams into Sceptile who limps over. Sceptiles tree part of its tail spins at a rapid pace and shoots towards Greninja, who slashes with the shuriken to send it back, causing Sceptile massive pain.

Sawyer:Dra-Dragon Pulse!

A bulging purple blast of energy, in the shape of a dragon's head, fires towards Greninja

Ash:SLASH WITH WATER SHURIKEN!

Greninja uses its shuriken to slash vertically at the pulse, which then goes flying back towards Sceptile

Sawyer:Crunch!

Ash:COUNTER WITH AERIAL ACE!  
Greninja's foot glows white and dashes towards Sceptile, who is dashing towards Greninja with fangs 's foot smacks into Sceptiles bottom jaw, sending it flying back

Ash:WAAAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEERRRRR SHHHHUUUUURRRRRIIKKKEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!

Greninja lifts a Shuriken, which spins creating a tornado with green in it. Then, the circle shuriken, glowing green this time.

Music 6

The green disc thrusts threw the air,smashes at Sceptile, causing it to tumble over, Greninja falls while this is happening and it faints.

Serena:Whats going on?

Bonnie:Greninja didn't even take any damage!

Clemont:This is interesting

Sawyer:Huh? I WON!

Sceptile then faints as

well

Sycamore:Well, both Pokemon fainted,But Greninja did it first. Ash may still go to the next challenger, but loses 1 point in the challenge. Before that, Greninja needs to heal, and I need to do some research

Ash(panting):How-How could we lose?

Sawyer:You did good Sceptile! Return!

Things aren't looking too good for ash. Greninja suddenly fainted, and for no reason. This mysterious extra powered water shuriken seems to have disadvantages, and if ash can't figure them out, the elite 4 could be grueling.

Authors note: Music list

watch?v=cFT_B06qKdk

watch?v=1-8429mqshQ

watch?v=jlJMgeZGdwQ&index=30&list=PL9OlOZwQcXuirR4PgxemRSBGhnPdIPOF6

watch?v=nD8hz0uFATk

watch?v=SRMX0ljtq1g

watch?v=iMPvoVAX2XU


	4. Bond Phenomenon's Secret? Z Shuriken?

Music 1

Ash is in the middle of an interesting challenge constructed by sycamore, but he lost to Sawyer, and he's trying to understand why.

Ash:Greninja, it's not your fault

Greninja turns away from Ash

Sycamore:EUREKA! I have got it! The formula behind your Z-I mean shuriken

Ash:Z? Is this connected to Zygarde?

Sycamore(smiling):Haha, no Ash, it's much different

Clemont:Wait, Z-But not Zygarde? You mean-Is this what I think it is-IS IT?

Sycamore:I think. So Ash, there is something called a Z-ring, that comes from far away in the Alola region. Z-rings allow Pokemon to use something called Z-moves. However, you can only use one per battle. Your Pokemon also has to have a Z-Crystal. But Greninja seems to have a Z-move, and you can use it freely. Once a battle, but still, you can control that shuriken.

Ash:So it was a Z-move? Cool! But how do I control it, and why did Greninja faint?

Sycamore:Well, to use the attack, take in energy. Think of all the times Greninja has helped you, and express your desire to win. If you trust Greninja and believe you can win,than unleash the energy and shout the name of the attack. "Synchro-Shuriken!".

Ash:Okay, but how come we take damage?

Sycamore:Well, the attack works like this. Greninja sucks in the energy of your opponent's most powerful attack. It was orange to match the Blast Burn, white to match the Hyper Beam, and green to match the Frenzy Plant. Greninja sucks in the energy, and takes the damage of that attack. Since its the energy of that attack, it does much more damage than getting hit by it would do. Then, Greninja amplifies that energy into the shuriken, changing it to the color. The power of the shuriken is multiplied by how much damage Greninja took, and then Greninja throws that powerful shuriken, still being water type.

Ash:So the grass type power of Frenzy Plant, after already facing Hyper Beam, was just too much?

Sycamore:Yes, exactly!

Ash:Well how about I test it out?

Music 2

Serena:Braixen! Flamethrower!

Flames shoot towards Greninja, not appearing to harm it

Ash:Heh, GRENINJA! SYNCHRO-SHURIKEN!

Green energy surrounds Ash, and a big Z glows above Greninja. Greninja is then swirling in an aquatic tornado, and orange particles come inside. Greninja then tosses the orange disc, and it instantly defeats Braixen

Sycamore:Braixen is unable to battle! Greninja wins!

Ash:Wow Greninja! you did good!

Greninja smiles and turns back to normal form.

Sycamore:Oh yeah, also, Greninja can only use Synchro Shuriken in Ash-Greninja form.

Ash:Okay, got it.

Sycamore:ready to come back to the mega challenge?

Ash:Yup!

Ash walks into the stadium and looks up

Alain is riding charizard down into the stadium

Ash:Heh, want a rematch? Greninja will prove that it can still win

Alain returns Charizard to it Pokeball to the surprise of Ash

Ash:WHAT!? What other mega Pokemon do you have?

Alain:That's what you think!

Throws pokeball

Ash:Metagross! Did you get a Metagrossite?

Alain:Yes! And Metagross is ready to fight!

Ash:Well, so is Greninja!

Greninja jumps onto the battlefield and immediately synchronises with Ash

Ash:You ready!?

Alain:Of course

Sycamore:LET THE BATTLE-BEGIN!

Music 3

Ash:NIGHT SLASH!

Alain:Respond to my heart! MEGA EVOLVE!

Metagross is enveloped in a bright light and becomes mega.

Greninja's hand turns black and rushes at Metagross with blinding speeds, slicing through its metallic defenses

Alain:Heh, show em what you've got! Agility!

Ash:RUN UP TO IT AND SLOW IT WITH WATER SHURIKEN!

Metagross spins its arms and dashes into Greninja, who puts out it shuriken and pushes on Metagross,who is struggling to break through the shield

Ash:USE MORE ENERGY! MAKE THE SHIELD- **EVEN STRONGER!**

Greninja strains itself a bit more and more water envelopes the shuriken

Alain:Metagross! Meteor mash through the shield!

Metagross's claws turn a metal texture and repeatedly pummel the shield, and water is slowly but surely pouring off of it.

Alain:Push harder!

Ash:We need a last resort! CHANGE TO OFFENSE MODE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Greninja pushes more water onto the shuriken and starts to scream. Metagross then pushes forward with plenty of force and Greninja lifts to shuriken up. In the process, Metagross slams into Greninja, who is quickly sent flying back, and starts to fall but stabs the shuriken into the ground to hold up a bit

Ash:AHHHHHHH!(Feels Greninja's pain) ATTACK!

Ash thrusts his fists forward and Greninja picks up the shield charged shuriken, and throws it at Metagross. It goes flying by and slams into it, causing an explosion of water.

Alain:Metagross!... Agility!

Ash:NO!

Metagross speeds into Greninja, and since Greninja's shuriken was already tossed, it has no way to block it. Metagross is about to slam into Greninja-but then

Ash:JUMP OVER AND COME DOWN WITH AERIAL ACE!

Ash hops a bit and Greninja shoots upward, and kicks out his glowing white leg. He then points it downward and crashes into Metagross

Alain:Dodge with agility!

Ash:DOUBLE TEAM IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS!

Greninja multiplies and they dive with aerial ace, all in a circle around Metagross, then slam into it.

Alain:METAGROSS!

Metagross is severely hurt, but gives Alain a small nod.

Alain:Rock slide!

Rocks slide into the Greninja's and all the copies disappear, and the real one goes flying into the wall

Ash:AHHHHHH! CLIMB THE ROCKS AND SLASH THE END FOR A ROCK TORNADO!

Greninja jumps across the rolling rocks and reaches the top. Then he uses night slash in a circle, which makes the rocks shoot in all directions, smashing into Metagross

Alain:(breathes heavily) Fi-Fi-FINISH WITH METEOR MASH!

Metagross smashes into Greninja who flinches but appears to be not too harmed.

Ash:No-Let's finish it-It's time. SYNCHRO! SHUR-I-KENNNNNNNNNN!

A big glowing Z flashes above Greninja, as Ash glows green. Greninja spins a Water Shuriken in his hand and a tornado circles him. Shiny grey particles spin inside the Shuriken. Then a Shiny Grey Disc appears in Greninja's hands. He then tosses it and it explodes, creating a cloud of smoke. It then clears out to reveal a upside down, fainted Metagross

Sycamore:Metagross is down! Ash wins!

Alain:Wow, even with a new mega, Greninja won!

Ash:I'm going to complete this challenge! No matter who I must face!

Sycamore:Well-Then your next challenge will be quite the twist

Ash:Who is it?  
Sycamore:Why, that would be-Votre sincèrement,Moi!

Ash:Wait-What!?-Well I'm up for the challenge!

Sycamore:Marvelous!

Ash is making it through Sycamores trials, but his next opponent is-Professor Sycamore!?

Authors note:I know Alain rematch seems forced, but I wanted to give the impression Alain wants to keep battling Ash because he has fun, and to balance how serious things have been.

anyway music list

watch?v=0ItRSs983ws

watch?v=CF7rJNwIcGQ

watch?v=H-lgVfT3C0Y


	5. Franctic Fights! Elite Veterans Join?

Music 1

Ash is in the semi final round of Sycamore's Trial, but this next trial is quite the twist! Ash must battle Sycamore himself!

Ash:It's gonna be weird battling a Professor

Clemont:Remember Ash, he has Mega Garchomp

Bonnie:It's so cute!

Serena:But it's pretty strong

Alain:This match will certainly be interesting

Sycamore:It is time! Préparez-vous à un match de marvelos! Donnez-lui votre tout, ne pas reculer!

They walk into the stadium

Clemont:A battle between Ash and Augustine will know begin!

Sycamore:Garchomp, give your all, it will be marvelous! Bataille commence!

Ash:Greninja! GO!

Music 2

Ash:WATER SHURIKEN! NOW!

Greninja rapidly throws multiple particles of water blades into Garchomp, who seems hardly fazed by them

Ash:USE THE BIG ONE!

Greninja takes the giant Water Shuriken off its back and tosses it forward

Sycamore:Counter with Dragon Pulse!

The big star goes flying towards Garchomp, and then a bulge of energy in the shape of dragons head expands onto it, sending it back towards Greninja, who is hit by it

Ash:RAAAAAAAAH! RAPID FIRE! USE THE BIG ONE AS A SWORD!

Greninja screams and tosses shurikens at an extreme pace, rapidly trickling onto Garchomp, who roars in pain. Greninja then dashes forward, and whacks the shuriken left,right,downward, and then makes it go upward, causing an uppercut into Garchomp

Ash:Nice one! NOW SPLIT UP WITH DOUBLE TEAM!

Greninja jumps into the air, spins, and hundreds of Greninja appear.

Sycamore:Prenez dans toutes nos obligations. AU-DELÀ EVOLUTION MEGA EVOLVE!

Garchomp is engulfed in rainbow like light, and becomes Mega Garchomp

Sycamore:Use Sand Tomb!

Sand spins all over the field, hurting Greninja and destroying the copies

Ash:FINISH THIS QUICK! SHURIKEN SMASH!

Greninja jumps into the air, and comes back down slamming its shuriken, which creates a tidal wave of water, engulfing Garchomp

Sycamore:Time for your best technique! Rage!

Garchomp turns red and steam comes out of it, and as the water hits it, the steam expels faster and faster, it turns redder and redder, and it makes an angrier and angrier face

Ash:FINISH QUICK WITH NIGHT ACE!  
Sycamore:Night Ace? Interesting

Greninja uses night slash and spins rapidly, creating a cloud of darkness. It then, outside of Garchomps view, uses Aerial Ace and lands into its face. The darkness then fades.

Garchomp turns very red and roars

Sycamore:Unleash your rage!

Garchomp screams and sprints towards Greninja

Ash:Counter with Water Shuriken!

Garchomp tries to slam into Greninja, but the Water Shuriken is blocking it

Sycamore:Push harder!

Garchomp screams and crashes into Greninja, who slides back

Ash:DOUBLE TEAM!

Greninja splits into copies

Sycamore:Finish with Draco Meteor!

Meteors go flying down at the copies who all are destroyed, 1 shuriken starts coming towards Greninja

Ash:BLOCK WITH WATER SHURIKEN

Greninja pushes on the meteor, and it's barely, but surely, destroyed.

Ash:SYNCHRO SHURIKEN! NOW!

A Z appears above Greninja, and a swirling tornado with dark blue highlights appears. A dark blue disc appears above his head, and it goes flying towards Garchomp. It then explodes, and Garchomp falls over

Music 3

Clemont:Garchomp is unable to battle! Ash and Greninja win!

Sycamore:Marvelous, simply marvelous. Your potential is quite high. But-I have one more challenge for you. Your next opponent

Ash:Who is it!?

Sycamore:(chuckles)You'll just have to see!

Ash walks into the grassy battlefield one last time

A man on a motorcycle speeds in

Sycamore:A battle between Ash-and Blaziken Man, otherwise known as Meyer-IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

Music 4

Bonnie:Daddy?

Clemont:I don't know who will win. They're both so strong.

Meyer:Mega Evolve!

Blaziken mega evolves

Meyer:Flare Blitz!

Blaziken is engulfed in heat, and charges towards Greninja

Ash:AERIAL ACE!

Greninja kicks its foot and charges the other direction. They collide in a red,steamy explosion

Ash:NIGHT SLASH! RIGHT IN THE CHEST!

Meyer:Counter with Blaze Kick!

Blaziken kicks into Greninja's hand, causing its hold on Night Slash to struggle

Ash:AERIAL ACE!

Greninja kicks out and Blaziken goes flying backward

Meyer:Power-Up Punch!

Blaziken Thrusts its glowing fist forward. On contact the light expands.

Ash:AAAAAAAAH! NIGHT SHURIKEN!

Meyer:Thunder Punch!

Greninja pulls its shuriken off its back, and slashes at it repeatedly with Night Slash. Blaziken comes charging forward, with a glowing yellow fist in front.

Ash:NOW!

A shuriken circled by black slashes with red streaks dashes towards Blaziken

Meyer:Jump over and come down with Blaze Kick!

Blaziken starts to jump, but the dark star spins into it, causing it to fall

Bonnie:Yay!

Serena:I thought it was over when they prepared to dodge this time, but they proved me wrong

Clemont:Combining those attacks really scratched at Blaziken!

Ash:ANOTHER NIGHT SHURIKEN!

Greninja slashes at its shuriken-this time faster, and tosses it

Meyer:Blaze Kick over it!

The shuriken is nearing Blaziken, who jumps over it and slams into Greninja

Serena:But last time there dodge didn't work!

Clemont:But Blaziken's ability is speed boost,so there speed keeps increasing throughout the battle, making it easier to dodge.

Ash:NIGHT ACE!

Greninja performs the Night Ace attack and slams into Blaziken

Ash:NOW WATER SHURIKEN BARRAGE!

Greninja throws a multitude of Water Shurikens rapidly and Blaziken starts to studder

Ash:NOW FINISH WITH SYNCHRO SHURIKEN!

Greninja is engulfed in the vortex and throws the orange disc

It crashes into Blaziken who falls over. Then Greninja falls as well

Sycamore:It is a tie!

Ash:AAAAAAAAAAAH!Greninja! Nice Job!

Sycamore:Well, are you ready for the Elite 4?

Ash:Almost. Im gonna need somehelp from old friends.

Ash calls Tracey

Ash:Hello! I was wondering if I could pick up some Pokemon

Tracey:Sure,which ones?

Ash is about to fight the Elite 4, but first, he needs his old Pokemon to help. What Pokemon will he use? Find out as the journey continues!

Authors Note:Music List watch?v=YhfrTlFhDA4

watch?v=GIn8_Q27WFY

watch?v=YhfrTlFhDA4

watch?v=kkbr9arO5sM

watch?v=z2kTBCTLrjI\


	6. Ash vs Wikstrom! A fight of chivalry!

Music 1

Ash has finished Sycamore's trials, and is ready to face off against the Elite 4. He is training with some old Pokemon to battle against them.

Ash:Gible,use Draco Meteor! Charizard,blow it away with Hurricane!

Meteors go falling towards Charizard, who steps forward and stomps,then violently flaps his wings. The meteors slowly go backward into Gible, who is hit hard with them.

Ash:Now finish it off with Solar Beam! Gible, dodge with Dig!

Charizard sucks in light from the sun, and slowly turns a green hue. Gible claws at the ground, and goes under.

Ash:Solar Beam! Pop out and retaliate with Crunch!

Gible pops out,fangs towards Charizard, and a green burst comes towards Gible, who falls over and faints.

Ash:You two did great! Gible, return.

Ash:I think a day or 2 more should be enough training.

Clemont:A DAY OR 2!? You've been training for about 4! And that's only counting the training with old Pokemon!

Ash:Fine, 1 more day.

Ash trains throughout the day in intense battles

Music 2

Ash:Glalie! Ice beam! Swellow! Dodge and strike back with Double Edge!

Glalie fires a cold beam, and Swellow darts out of its path and slams into Glalie

Ash:Hit it with Fire Pledge!

Brock:Bind it!

Steelix wraps around Pignite, who slams his hand onto Steelix, engulfing it in a wave of flames.

Clemont:Strike with Swift!

Ash:Block it with your Shell!

Stars go flying towards Oshawott, who swipes with his shell, sending them back

Sawyer:Dragon Rush!

Ash:Attract!

Salamence rushes toward Snivy, but hearts surround it, infuriating it

Alain:Sky Attack!

Ash:Close Combat!

Unfezant glows blue and begins to spread his wings, but Staraptor rapidly kicks and pecks it, causing it to fall to the ground.

Ash:Hyper Beam!

Serena:Counter with Dark Pulse!

A black and purple spiral of energy goes towards Snorlax, who shoots an orange blast that easily overpowers the pulse

Music 3

All of Ash's friends are inside the castle. Ash is walking up the stairs with his Pokemon

Ash(Panting):I think we're ready. How about you guys?

His Pokemon all shout their names in a positive tone, and smile.

Ash:Ok, then let's go!

Ash walks up the stairs to the castle

Ash:The Elite 4… I'm about to fight them. This-this moment is surreal. I've been dreaming of this moment since my first day as a trainer. Back then I was pretty cocky and thought it would happen. Later in my life, I started doubting it. But that doesn't matter. Because I'm here now. Pikachu,Greninja,everyone. You have helped me get here. And you're gonna help me steal Diantha's title of Kalos Champion. Because that's what we are. Champs in the making.

Ash breathes heavily as he sucks in his surroundings. He is at the top of stairs, and sees a towering castle. There are 5 symbols on it. In the bottom left, a gear. The bottom right contains a flame. The top right contains a tear of water. The top left has a menacing head, that matches a dragons. Finally, above them all, near the very top of the castle, is a huge circle of colors,representing all the types.

Ash:It's time.

Next to him is a man wearing a blue coat, who is inside a booth.

Blueman:I've been expecting you. Welcome to the Elite 4 castle. These are the strongest trainers in all of Kalos. Please let me view your Pokedex.

Ash hands it over

Dexter:Ash Ketchum, resident of Pallet town. Badges:52. Frontier Symbols:7 Pokemon:721 seen. Different kinds caught:46, which includes some traded and released. Total caught:75

League places:Indigo Plateau Conference:Top 16. Silver Conference:Top 8. Ever Grande Conference:Top 8. Lily of the Valley Conference:Top 4. Vertress Conference:Top 8. Lumiose Conference:Winner.

Blueman:Wow! You've sure been through a lot to get this far! Well, all I can say is, good luck.

Ash:Thank you! Now, I'm off.

The blue coated man presses a button, and the doors slowly slide open.

Ash walks in and the room lights up

Announcer:WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE WINNER OF THE KALOS LEAGUE FIGHT AGAINST THE ELITE 4! HE MAY PICK WHICH ORDER TO FIGHT THE ELITE 4 IN, BUT HE MUST FIGHT DIANTHA LAST. IF HE LOSES TO ANY, HE IS AUTOMATICALLY OUT. HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO HEAL IN BETWEEN MATCHES. HOWEVER, HE CAN SWITCH PARTY MEMBERS BETWEEN MATCHES. THE ELITE 4 WILL BE 4 ON 4 BATTLES, AND THE CHAMPION WILL BE A FULL 6 VS 6 POKEMON BATTLE. MAY THE BEST TRAINER WIN!

Ash:I'm going to fight in whatever order you want!

Announcer:VERY WELL.

The announcer presses a button, and the whole room elevates to a place with grinding gears.

Announcer:OUR FIRST FIGHT WILL BE-ASH VS WIKSTROM!

The crowd-Now much smaller, consisting of mostly only Ash's friends, with only about 300 other people, cheers

Wikstrom:I hope you're prepared to lose! Because if I lose it will grind my gears!

Ash:I appreciate you confidence, but I'm afraid my gears will just have to be grinded, because I am going to win.

Referee:Battle-Begin!

Music 4

Ash:Go Corphish!

Wikstrom:Go Klefki!

Wikstrom:Spikes!

Ash:Start off with a Harden!

Klefki wiggles its keys, and spikes surround the field.

Corphish clamps its claws heavily and glows a white color as its defense increases.

Wikstrom:Thunder Wave!

A circle of electricity spins around Corphish, who stutters

Ash:Crabhammer!

Corphish's claw glows blue and smashes onto Klefki

Wikstrom:More Spikes!

Ash:Stop it with Vice Grip!

Klefki begins to shoot Spikes,but Corphish runs toward it. Corphish then stutters to the paralysis, and the Spikes land.

Wikstrom:Swagger!

Klefki dances in a circle and angers Corphish, who spins in circles, confused

Ash:Crabhammer!

Corphish Crabhammers itself, causing it to fall over

Wikstrom:Foul Play!

Klefki slams into Corphish with a dark aura, causing Corphish to flip over

Ash:Do a Crabhammer, but wait for my signal

Wikstrom:Foul Play!

Klefki charges towards Corphish

Ash:NOW!

Klefki gets hit by the Crabhammer as it is about to hit Corphish, allowing Corphish to realize who it should attack

Wikstrom:One more set of Spikes!

Ash:Let it use the Spikes, then get ready, like we practiced.

Klefki shoots one finals barrage of Spikes.

Ash:GUILITIONE NOW!

Corphish jumps into Klefki with a glowing red claw, and snaps it

Klefki stutters, and falls onto the ground, fainted

Wikstrom:Huh!?

Referee:Klefki is unable to battle, Corphish wins!

Announcer:AN UNEXPECTED GUILLOTINE FROM ASH! IMPRESSIVE! KETCHUM HAS THE EDGE

Sawyer:Corphish got an Elite 4 member off guard! Ash is amazing

Brock:Remember, Wikstrom still has 3 completely Healthy Pokemon, but depending on who Ash brought, he could have none.

Bonnie:Huh? I don't understand?

Clemont:You see, the Spikes will hurt Ash's Pokemon when they come out. That is, unless there a Flying type.

Serena:Well, here's hoping he has some

Wikstrom:How could I lose? You're only 10 years old,I was sure I could 4-0 you.

Ash:Heh, you can underestimate me, but don't underestimate my Pokemon. You're in for a real beating if you do!

Bonnie:Go Corphish!

Wikstrom:Well, are you ready for this?

Ash:I'm ready for whatever you got! I will win!

Wikstrom:Go Probopass!

A Probopass with a yellow bell comes out, which jingles as it lands

CLemot:It has a Shell Bell, interesting. That makes it so when it does damage to to a Pokemon, it restores a chunk

Ash:Corphish, Return.

Ash recalls Corphish to its Pokeball, and pulls out another.

Ash:Pignite I choose you!

Ash thrusts the Pokeball forward, and Pignite comes out, and the spikes push into his feet, causing him to scream

Wikstrom:Start with Iron Defense!

Ash:Get pumped up!

Pignite stomps the ground repeatedly in a running motion, and Probopass turns a more metallic color

Ash:Hammer Arm, now!

Wikstrom:Discharge before it can attack!

Probopass spreads its rocks out, and releases a wave of electric energy,causing Pignite be shocked in place

Ash:Flame Pledge!

Wikstrom:Make a rock scraper

Pignite pounds its fist into the ground, but Probopass uses a tower of rocks to intercept it, making it go back with a bigger bulge, and erupt on to Pignite

Ash:Pignite!

Ash jumps to make sure it's okay, and gets a bit of the lava on him.

Wikstrom:Harming yourself for the safety of your Pokemon, quite noble.

Ash:Well, I didn't Pignite to get too hurt. Now, return!

Ash pulls a Pokeball out, and recalls Pignite.

Sawyer:What could he be sending out next?

Clemont:Maybe a Ground type, that would work out well

Brock:Maybe Gliscor, since it can fly over the Spikes and is Ground type.

Ash:Corphish, I choose you!

Corphish comes out and is harmed by the Spikes

Serena Sawyer Bonnie Clemont Brock:WHAT!?

Alain:Well-It is a Rock type, and water helps

Bonnie:Wait-I know what he must be doing-Guillotine again!

Brock:That won't work, Probopass has Sturdy, so not only can it not be oneshot, but moves that always knock out completely fail.

Ash:Tornado Crabhammer!

Wikstrom(Smiling, has plan):Block with your rocks!

Corphish spins its pincher in a circle rapidly, and it is surrounded by a water veil. Then, it dashes forward and smashes into Probopass's rocks and starts to breakthrough

Wikstrom:If it breaks through we have a backup-Be prepared Ketchum

Corphish breaks through and slams into Probopass.

Probopass falls over

Music

Referee:Probopass is una-

Music 5

Probopass hardens and gets back up

Announcer:PROBOPASS'S STURDY HAS ALLOWED IT TO BARELY SURVIVE!

Ash:Now get out of the way before he makes direct contact!

Corphish starts move backward quickly

Wikstrom:Too late! Counter!

Probopass glows red and smashes into Corphish, who gets sent flying back, and faints. Probopass's Shell Bell glows, and green energy goes from Corphish to the bell, healing Probopass about 70%

Referee:Corphish is unable to battle! Probopass wins!

Brock:That counter was unexpected,but Ash seems to have a plan

Ash:Alright then,Gible I choose you!

Gible comes out, and trips on the Spikes. It then gets up and opens its mouth, then closes, seemingly to intimidate Probopass

Wikstrom:Iron Defense!

Ash:Break through its defenses with Crunch!

Probopass starts to turn a metallic shade, then Gible clamps on, and Probopass flinches

Ash:Now launch a direct Draco Meteor!

Gible charges up, and then flaming rocks go flying into Probopass.

Ash:Now finish it with Dig!

Gible charges into the ground, and jumps into Probopass, causing it to fall.

Wikstrom:Finish with Flash Cannon!

A big beam of silver energy shoots towards Gible,causing it to fall over,and narrowly survive

Ash:Gible! Get up and finish it with your secret weapon! Hyper Beam!

Gible charges up,and shoots a huge orange blast of power, causing Probopass to fall over.

Referee:Probopass is unable to battle! Gible wins!

Ash:Nice job Gible,now stay in.

Clemont:Wikstrom is down to his last two Pokemon

Wikstrom:Aegislash, go!  
Aegislash comes out and is in shield form

Ash:Dig and don't come out til I say so!

Gible burrows into the ground, and rushes through the dirt

Wikstrom:King's Shield,Now!

Aegislash is wrapped in green protective energy

Ash:Keep going around,but don't pop out yet!

Wikstrom:Slam into the ground with Iron Head!

Aegislash turns into blade form, and rams into the ground

Ash:NOW!

Gible jumps out of the dirt, and smashes into Aegislash,causing it to fall

Wikstrom:Sacred Sword now!

Aegislash turns a golden color, and slashes through Gible, causing it to go flying back

Ash:Gible! No!

Ash runs towards the wall and catches the now fainted Gible.

Ash:You did good, return.

Referee:Gible is unable to battle! Aegislash wins!

Ash recalls Gible and sends out Pignite,who stutters on the Spikes.

Alain:Pignite may have the advantage of being a fire type,but Aegislash is ghost,making Hammer Arm useless

Brock:Let's hope that won't matter for Ash

Ash:Pignite,Fire Pledge!

Pignite slams his fist into the ground, causing pillars of lava to go towards Aegislash

Wikstrom:King's Shield now!  
Aegislash turns into shield form, and is guarded again. The fire hits, but it is deflected by the shield.

Ash:Use Flame Charge!

Wikstrom:Counter with Sacred Sword!

Pignite rushes into Aegislash, who swats back with a Sacred Sword, sending Pignite back

Ash catches Pignite and smiles,seemingly having a plan.

Wikstrom:Aegislash, King's Shield!

Aegislash goes into Shield form, and is guarded from attacks.

Ash:Hammer Arm!

Brock Serena Sawyer Clemont Bonnie and Alain:Huh!?

WIkstrom(Laughing):Your earlier luck was just a fluke! You are but a novice! A fighting move on a ghost type? Child's play!

Serena:You can laugh all you want,but you shouldn't underestimate Ash Ketchum!

Wikstrom:What could he possibly be thinking other than "Duhhhhhh-Hammah Arm the Ghost type"

Ash:SHUT UP! Pignite, well show him!

Pignite wacks his arm into Aegislash, and grabs the shield, stealing it

Announcer:OH MY! PIGNITE HAS TAKEN THE SHIELD!

Music 6

Wikstrom:WHAAAAT!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

Ash(Laughing):Well, Serena did say not to underestimate me.

Wikstrom:I don't understand,what happened!?

Ash:It's moves don't affect ghost types,so the shield didn't work,meaning that Pignite was able to go through the shield, and grab it.

Wikstrom:WELL IT WON'T MATTER! SHADOW SNEAK!

Aegislash turns a purple color, and charges into Pignite.

Ash:Flame Shield, go!

Pignite heats up with Flame Charge, and the shield ignites. Then, Aegislash slams into, and gets engulfed in flames,and faints.

Referee:Aegislash is unable to battle! Pignite wins!

Wikstrom recalls Aegislash,taking the shield with it.

Alain:That was quite the strategy. He has to win

Wikstrom:Scizor, come out!

Scizor comes out and punches the air

Ash:Flame Charge now!

Wikstrom:Bullet Punch!  
Pignite rushes forward in flames,while Scizor does the same with its claw forward. The claw slams into Pignite Causing it to faint.

Referee:Pignite is unable to battle,Scizor wins! Meaning both trainers have one remaining Pokemon!

Ash:Well, my last one will be a challenge! Go Staraptor!

Staraptor comes out, and spreads its wings. It flies over the Spikes,taking no damage from them.

Ash:Brave Bird!

Staraptor glows a blue color, and slams into Scizor.

Ash:Now Close Combat!

Staraptor kicks its legs at Scizor, and Scizor stumbles.

Wikstrom:Mega Evolve!

Wikstrom presses a stone on his armour, and Scizor mega evolves.

Wikstrom:Now Swords Dance!

Swords swirl Scizor,and power rockets through its body.

Ash:Use Double Edge!

The Staraptor all glow white and charge into Scizor.

Wikstrom:Dont let it hit! Counter with X-Scissor!

The Staraptor near Scizor,but are blocked as Scizor slashes a green X,and sends Staraptor flying back.

Wikstrom:Swords Dance once again!

Scizor boosts with energy,and taunts Staraptor by putting its arms in a muscle pose.

Ash:Don't let it keep this up! Use Defog and hide!

Staraptor flaps wildly and spreads explosions of wind in all directions. It then flies around in it, and becomes unseeable to the naked eye.

Wikstrom:Swords Dance one more time!

Ash:Stop it with Close Combat!

Scizor boosts with energy,and gets powered up. Then,a streak goes through the clouds,and kicking legs slam into Scizor,causing it to flinch.

Ash:Now blind it with Defog!

Staraptor flaps its wings up and down rapidly,and causing a tornado of wind the engulf Scizor

Brock:I don't think Scizor can see through that. If Ash can attack at the right time,then he has the win.

Clemont:Don't forget Wikstrom is a member of the elite 4,I'm sure he has a backup plan.

Wikstrom:Scizor,X-run!

Bonnie:I've never heard of that attack.

Alain:I don't think it's an actually attack,but rather a move he made,like Flame Shield on Pignite.

Scizor puts its arms out for X-Scissor,and runs them forward through the smoke. Then,it jumps up,and crosses them,clearing the smoke.

Ash:Looping Brave Bird-Now!

Staraptor goes in Brave Bird from the cloud, and turns upside down behind Scizor,and slams into it,causing it to flinch.

Ash:Now Slam into it with Close Combat!

Staraptor rapidly cycles its legs,and slashes them up,making Scizor flip upside down.

Bonnie:He did it!

Clemont:I wouldn't be so sure. Wikstrom still has a confident look on his face.

Wikstrom:Metal Sound!

Scizor rubs its hands together,and creates a peircing noise

Bonnie:MAKE IT STOP!

Scizor keeps going,causing Staraptor to stay in place

Wikstrom:Swords Dance while doing it!

Scizor boosts power and continues to scrape its claws

Wikstrom:Bullet Punch now!

Scizor puts its claw up front,and dashes into the immobile Staraptor. The impact of the punch sends Staraptor to the ground.

Wikstrom:Slam down with one more and finish the job!

Ash:Close Combat!

Scizor begins to slam its fist,but Staraptor slowly opens its eyes,and kicks at Scizor,causing it to go flying back into the wall,and fall on to the ground.

Music 7

Referee:Scizor is Unable to battle! Staraptor wins! Which means to match goes to Ketchum!

Announcer:Ash has defeated 1 of his 4 challenging trainers before Diantha! Remember,the Pokemon he used in this battle are stuck in the condition they're in until he loses or wins this challenge.

Ash's friends come down

Clemont:Ash! You beat an Elite 4 member! Th-th-thats incredible!

Ash:Well,I almost lost. Staraptor was able to pull through though!

Alain:But still! I've beaten an Elite 4 member in a 1 on 1 before,but a 4 on 4? Thats awesome!

Announcer:ASH'S NEXT OPPONENT IS…. MALVA!

Referee:Ketchum,go get your Pokemon. The rest of you go back into the audience.

They walk up and Ash switches his team out.

When he walks back in,the battlefield is lava, and there are tubes of fire shooting up.

Announcer:AN INTENSE MATCH BETWEEN ASH AND MALVA IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

Referee:Please send out your Pokemon.

Malva throws out Chandelure, and Ash throws out Oshawott.

Referee:Battle begin!


End file.
